Chamotte
by lye tea
Summary: Clay hardens into broken sculpture. /Inuyasha x Kikyou/


**Chamotte**

01. Motion

Motion curves around them; she is a whiplash of wind finding its way around him (and when they kiss, he sees the air itself).

02. Cool

Her face and hands are frigid—he goes in for another taste.

03. Young

Kikyou was young once-upon-a-time too, young like him and carefree and beautiful, and he remembered her that way best.

04. Last

Kagome was the last love, but Inuyasha never forgot the first (the foremost, the finale's final).

05. Wrong

He did her a horrible wrong that day, and as a result massacred both of them in a maniacal haze, which he _says_ he can't even remember.

06. Gentle

Kikyou was a gentle lover, kissed him daintily (nearly _shyly_) and he smiled leeringly back: he liked the feeling of perversion sometimes.

07. One

There is only one flower that blossoms in the dead of weather.

08. Thousand

In a thousand—ten thousand and more—years, he would still be able to recapture her face perfectly, and in another thousand years, they would reunite in fleshless bodies.

09. King

His father was a demon king and her father was a priestly beggar, and together they made up the peasant and prince.

10. Learn

Learn to float, learn to breathe underwater, and they will be fine (as Kikyou plunges into roaring waves).

11. Blur

Whizz and fizz, she dissipates into a slender semblance of a person, and flies past him—shooting arrows straight and far—and aimed directly towards his heart.

12. Wait

He promised to wait lifetimes for her; he lied.

13. Change

Nothing could go awry for corpses, just like the stasis she cursed herself in (digging graves deep and muddy for both of them, at last).

14. Command

She wants him to stay, commands him to go, and really doesn't know why she allows him to touch her that way.

15. Hold

At night, he holds her in a solid, stony embrace and thinks that she dreams of him (she hardly ever does).

16. Need

Need stirs and desire is unrelenting, and soon, Inuyasha finds himself consumed and overwhelmed and even _prophesying_ that this will go down horribly.

17. Vision

She saw scarlet that afternoon when his claws slashed into her chest, ripping out bones and veins and other gory love songs.

18. Attention

"Pay attention to me!" he said and she laughed.

19. Soul

Two souls could touch if they wanted, but Kikyou forbid hers from making contact with his—explained this as precaution as practical as everything _but_ painful.

20. Picture

She looked picture-perfect in her white and blood-red (they remind him of an instinctual urge to kill—he yields just a little).

21. Fool

"Inuyasha, you're a fool," she cries and weeps, "I—I…" and collapses lifeless and listless into guttered ruins.

22. Mad

He went berserk when she died and would have committed suicide if she hadn't done the favor for him.

23. Child

Kikyou tells him that when she was younger she always wanted a little sibling (until she saw her mother screaming in agony as crimson lakes formed between her legs).

24. Now

Now is present, now is a gift, but now does not determine what will happen in the end, and that is all that mattered to her because time is not infinite.

25. Shadow

His silhouette takes a life of its own and wraps its cunning mantle around her shoulders; it beguiles her into smiling—it murders nicely.

26. Goodbye

The second time she died, she actually wanted to say goodbye but couldn't gather the courage and shape out the words and didn't know how to apologize either (didn't _want_ to).

27. Hide

Hide and Seek, he's forever it and looking.

28. Fortune

Inuyasha's father made a fortune in war, and Kikyou made hers by purifying them, and it was a _great_ misfortune that Inuyasha found himself caught up, entangled, _embedded_ in her web.

29. Safe

"You're safe here," she said and applied the ointments to his back (stifled back a gasp when she saw the bacterial tissue).

30. Ghost

A ghost's love is intangible and beautiful, and a ghost demands reparations long past due.

31. Book

Kikyou buried her nose in books and studying until she realized there was no amount of training that would permanently kill the expanse.

32. Eye

In his eye, she knew there was something insidious hidden, but she never remarked on that blight (for _him_, she argued herself).

33. Never

_Never say never_: never say "I love you" until it's too late, or too soon.

34. Sing

She had a wonderful voice, low and clear and viscous like syrup—just like his mother's.

35. Sudden

And now, Inuyasha was all of a sudden dead, and Kikyou was all of a sudden sad (where had these feelings come from?).

36. Stop

Stop, halt, and surcease, she winces as he glides into her.

37. Time

The god of time is a fickle lover (took her away before he even thought to flinch).

38. Wash

Expurgation, mitigation, anything—and everything—to wash the taste he left coated all over her, Kikyou scrubs her body clean of skin.

39. Torn

Ligaments are torn and Kikyou retches violently as he carries the fragment heads away from the field.

40. History

They will go down in history as the priestess who loved a hanyou who loved a girl.

41. Power

From the last resorts of his power, he rushes forward in a blaze and leaps through hell and takes her back.

42. Bother

He was a bother, a pest, a deeply entrenched annoyance she just could not eradicate and so, regrettably, she let him grow on her (until he betrayed her and that was the end of that).

43. God

She talked of God too much, and he never mentioned Him—in Inuyasha's heart there was no God.

44. Wall

She establishes a brittle wall between tell, dares him to defy it, challenges him to cross and—he accepts (she feigns resignation).

45. Naked

Limp and bare, Kikyou is at her most beautiful, and he takes his time exploring her.

46. Drive

The drive to be accepted and heard is murdering, and they know it best.

47. Harm

He tries to act as her guard and savior—she scoffs—and he is rebuked and stumbles from his lordly throne.

48. Precious

Once, she accidentally described him as precious and it was so _funny_ that she doubled over laughing (absurd, Inu-ya-sha as _cute_).

49. Hunger

She is so hungry after the resurrection and preys on other human souls to sustain herself and silently questions what he would say about that (disgusting, vile, repulsive).

50. Believe

Kikyou never honestly believed in true love and neither did Inuyasha (their relationship was based on convenience).


End file.
